1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for transmitting song identifiers from an infotainment device in a vehicle to one mobile device from a plurality of mobile devices via at least one interface
2. Description of the Background Art
In the conventional art, song identifiers or metadata for songs (for example, title, artist, album, year, genre) are transmitted by a radio station and received and displayed by a radio and/or provided for further processing, which enables a clear identification of the song. An identifier or metadata can be transmitted, for example, as RDS data. In the case of digital radios, moreover, various metadata can be assigned directly to the broadcast song. Metadata or identifiers can be in the ID3 format or MPEG-4 data container but other formats are also possible. Metadata can be used, for example, to show information about the just played piece, to sort titles in playlists, or to organize archives. Metadata are also designated as a so-called “tag.”
If an individual becomes interested in a song being played on the car radio, so that the individual would like to note the title or artist in order to buy the song later or to obtain further information about the title or artist, it is possible to flag this song upon request, whereby the song identifier, the “tag,” is stored in a memory of the radio (bookmark function).
When the memory is synchronized with a mobile device, the identifiers are transferred to the mobile device and stored. If the information from the mobile device is linked via a service (e.g., on the Internet) to a database, the display of additional information on the song and simple purchase of the song are made possible.
A system is described in US 2009/0061763 in which a tag is stored in a digital radio receiver. After connection of a mobile device, the data are transmitted directly. A disadvantage here is that no option for controlling the transmission of the song identifiers to different mobile devices is made possible.